The Erotic Dream
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Jester has a erotic dream about a girl but not just any girl a girl named Kate


It was midnight and everywolf was asleep having pleasent dreams but for one it was a little too pleasant for a certain wolf in the sawtooth pack.

That wolf's name was Jester who resides in his own den not too far from princess's.

 **Jester's Dreamland**

Jester was laying in his den stroking his wolfhood until kate came in with a sly smile.

"Hi jester,oohh i miss you so much"kate purred seductively as she walked around him.

"Kate...i..."jester began but kate put her paw to his lips "shhhhh,hush now and prepare for one hell of a night".

Then kate went between his legs and pressed her nose against his wolfhood and gave it one long sniff before sighing and looking jester in the eye "smells sooo good".

Then she engulfed it whole causing jester to moan loudly fall to the ground on his back kate bobbed her head up and down.

She pulled his wolf out only to spit on it and stroke it before putting it back in her mouth.

Kate muffled moaning vibrated his wolf making jester rub Kate's head.

Kate's eyes never left him.

Then jester moaned "oh kate I'm gonna cum" kate took out his wolf and stroked it "oooh yeess"jester moaned and then he strayed is load all over kate hitting her in the face and chest kate opened her mouth to catch some.

When jester stop kate had cum everywhere on her body jester panted "wow that was awesome" "oh ho ho ho ho no no no no jester we aren't done"kate laughed jester looked at kate "we aren't"jester asked.

Kate turned around and presented herself to jester "don't hold back and give it all you got,I'm a big girl..i can take it"kate said seductively.

Jester mounted kate and thrusted as hard as he could causing kate to scream out. "OH YES,YEAH BABY THAT'S THE STUFF"

Jester grunted as he pounded kate harder and harder until he orgasmed so hard into kate that cum started oozing out of her nose.

"Holy shit kate"jester panted then he saw kate looking at him seductively then she pulled him into a kiss.

 **Dream over**

Jester woke up with a jolt and looked around panting "oh fenrir"

 **Hours later**

Jester didn't sleep for the rest of the night because he felt guilty having that dream about her she was like an older sister to him and she was married to humphrey that's the worst part.

Jester walked out of his den to take a walk for a while then to his horror he saw kate walking towards him then toast came running to her "Mrs kate"he exclamed happily kate gasped in delight "hi toast"kate squealed as she gave him a big hug "how are you sweetheart"kate asked then princess,flint and prince came up to her "well well well if it isn't kate,still smelling carribu butts"prince mocked kate glared at him "keep talking and I'll shove your head up a carribu's butt" princess hit prince upside the head as flint approached kate "ignore him,now you said you have something to ask us" kate "yes something regarding our packs,not now over lunch"kate offered princess smiled "that'll be great" then kate looked at jester who looked away from kate which confused her.

 **Lunchtime**

Kate,flint,princess,prine and jester all sat in a circle with a dead deer in the middle.

"I propose that the sawtooth pack join the United pack" kate said with a smile princess and flint looked at each other they were interested in the idea however prince thought it was stupid.

"Why on earth would we unite with you,and besides isn't stinky pack leader now why isn't he telling us this".

"Because he asked me to,and you won't be the only one i asked shadow yesterday the Voyageur pack would be happy to,and beside it's a whole new world now new packs and wolves i highly doubt any of them would be friendly,strength in numbers prince"kate explained "she's right doofus,we are in"princess said "great we will sort out the merging details at a later date"kate said.

While they were talking jester was looking at the ground the whole time until kate called his name "jester" jester didn't look up "are you all right"kate asked concerned "he probably doesn't wanna look at you kate"Prince said earning him a slap from princess "look at me"kate said jester looked at kate but proved to be a mayor mistake as all he saw was kate with his cum all over her body as cum she then asked in a motherly tone "what's wrong" jester only squeaked "huh"kate asked in confusion then jester got up then walked away much to the confusion of everyone.

 **Later that day**

Kate said goodbye to everyone as jester hid behind a tree and she gave toast one final hug and then left.

"Ok weirdo she's gone"prince called out causing jester to step out from behind the tree "stop it prince,jester what is going on with you"princess asked concerned jester looked at princess "you'll laugh" he said "no we won't"princess said "i will"prince said causing princess to hit him "shut up,no we won't just tell us so we can help you".

Jester took a deep breath "ok,have you guys ever had a dream that you were mating with someone" "heh oh yeah one of princess's friends"prince laughed princess looked at him with disgust "ugh you pig".

"Well i had that dream...but i was...mating with...kate".

Princess gasped in shock as she cuffed her mouth with her paw as flint's eye's widened "Yo...yo"prince laughed "my goodness"princess said smiling a little.

"Jester tell us what happened what things she do to you,and don't be afraid to use colorful words"flint said.

"Well..first..kate sniffed my wolf"jester began princess snorted trying not to laugh "sorry"she said.

"And she sucked my wolf,and then i bursted all over her face"jester explained nervously "what else"princess asked grinning a little.

"Then i...fucked her in the...ass"jester princess nodded "then..i..i came in her so hard..that my cum came out of her nose"jester said.

That did it all 3 wolves burst out laughing princess fell to the ground her butt clenching as she held her sides "oh..oh that's rich,we gotta tell kate"prince said laughing.

"No you can't tell her"jester exclamed "yeah this should be a family secret"flint said calming down.

Princess got up then she stood next to jester "oh,yes no one tell kate,that means you prince breath one word I'll harm you" prince only stuck is tongue out.


End file.
